My Little Shugo Chara
by NyanRainbowPrincess
Summary: Sunset Shimmer has returned, and takes the Elements of Harmony to a strange new world with even stranger humans. Can the Mane Six help six special girls fulfill their dreams and get back the Elements of Harmony? Will they ever make it home? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Third Person P.O.V.

In Equestria…

"Stop!" Twilight Sparkle yelled while chasing Sunset Shimmer. Those of you who had watched Equestria Girls would know that Sunset Shimmer was evil for most of that film until she "apologized". Now, many of us didn't believe her, and as you can now see, you were correct. Sunset Shimmer currently had all the elements of harmony. The Mane Six started chasing her as she ran to the Canterlot castle.

"Halt!" Shining Armor and Flash Sentry shouted. Sunset only smirked as she teleported past the two guards. Twilight tried to catch up by teleporting also, but Sunset was too fast for her. She ran towards the mirror room only to see that Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were there waiting for her.  
"You really should've learned your lesson the first time Twilight dealt with you," Rainbow Dash stated smugly.

"Yeah!" Pinkie shouted hopping up and down as usual. Sunset Shimmer scoffed at them.

"You really think you can stop me?" she laughed evilly.

"We can with the magic of friendship!" Twilight shouted slight startling Sunset Shimmer as Rarity, Fluttershy, and AppleJack also caught up.

"Well, you guys are defenseless without your precious Elements of Harmony," Sunset chortled. Rainbow Dash growled and charged at her while she only sidestepped and caused Rainbow to crash into Fluttershy.

"I thought you had changed!" Twilight shouted starting to get frustrated.

"Don't you know never to trust a villain when they say they want to change? Besides, I'm an awesome actress," Sunset bragged.

"Well then, we'll just have to use the elements on you!" Twilight threatened using her magic to pull the elements towards her. Sunset fought back with her magic and flung the box into the magical mirror. The Mane Six all gasped while Sunset Shimmer smirked and ran through the mirror.

"Oh no! Not again!" Twilight pouted. Princesses Celestia and Luna walked into the room. Celestia looked at Twilight's face and instantly knew what had happened.

"I was sincerely hoping that Sunset Shimmer had finally changed. You must go after her," Celestia stated royally.

"Will I have to go alone?" Twilight asked in fear of leaving behind her friends once again.

"It will be a difficult task to find all the elements of harmony on your own. You must have your friends by your side," Celestia answered. They all nodded and grabbed their travel packs. "Now go, and be cautious, because this mirror is mysterious, you may not end up where you'd expect."  
"We won't let you down Princess," Twilight stated dutifully. The Mane Six carefully stepped through the portal. They were surrounded by a swirling vortex of stars that made it seem like they were flying through space.

"WHEEEE!" Pinkie yelled as she flew upside down. The others rolled their eyes at her as they went through the portal.

"Your time here will end,

When you change their fate.

The six without a friend,

Will then jubilate.

Make their dreams come true,

So they can rejoice.

Then, they'll thank you,

And make a very important choice."

The strange voice stated from above. The Mane Six were confused, until they started to be pulled apart.

"Ahhh!" Fluttershy shouted.

"What's happening?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't know!" Twilight yelled as the Mane Six were separated. They flew through different portals, none of them knowing what would befall them there.


	2. Chapter 2

Rima's P.O.V.

Sitting in a corner, I watched as everyone sat with his/her clique. I sighed knowing that none of them would ever want me for a friend.

"Hey look, it's the Ice Queen!" They would tease me as a result of my cold composure. Didn't they know that their words caused me to be like this. I just sat there and wished I could show people that this "Ice Queen" could have some sunshine in her heart. I sighed once again. A brown skinned girl with black wavy hair passed by me. She was wearing a plain pink baseball t-shirt, glasses, and a pair of jeans. She dressed very casually as she handed me a cookie. I looked at her, wondering how she could even want to be near me.

"C'mon! You've got to smile! Doesn't everyone like cookies?" she asked me while giggling. I only nodded while she bounced away happily. I looked down while nibbling on the cookie she had given me. I wish I could be as friendly as her, always running around trying to make other people happy. _One day, I'll make people smile just like her. _ I threw my half eaten apple in the trash can as I watched her get up and start to sing and dance around the cafeteria.

Priscilla's P.O.V.

"My name's Prisca-chan! (Hola!) And I'm here to say! (Bonjour!) I'm gonna make you smile! (Hey!) And brighten up your day!(Hello!)" I sang while handing out more cookies to everyone.

"It doesn't matter now!" I sang giving one of the younger orange haired girls some balloons, "If you're sad or blue! Cause cheering up my friends is just what I'm here to do!"

"Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile! Yes I do! It fills my heart with sunshine all the while!" I sang as I quickly ran over to the mathletes and showed them how to solve a problem they were struggling with. "Yes it does! Cause all I really need's a smile, smile, smile- From these happy friends of mine!" I ran over to some kids playing in the gym. They were trying to jump rope. I jumped in and continued to sing.

"I like to see you grin! (Cool!) I love to see you beam! (Great job!) The corners of your mouth turned up has always been my dream!" I continued as I saw a small 2nd grader sitting alone. I picked her up and gave her a piggy back ride around the gym.

"But if you're kind of worried, and your face has made a frown. I'll work real hard and do my best to turn that sad frown upside down," I danced causing her to laugh. The other kids instantly walked up to her and included her in their games.

"'Cause I love to make you grin, grin, grin, Yes I do. Bust it out from ear to ear let it begin. Just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin. And you fill me with good cheer."

"It's true some days you cry and feel lonely, and maybe you feel sad, but Prisca will be there to show that it isn't that bad! There's one thing that makes me happy and makes my whole life worthwhile- and that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile!" I shouted as I ran back to the cafeteria.

"I really am so happy. Your smile fills me with glee. I give a smile, I get a smile- and that's so special to me!" I ran back up to the blonde girl I had seen earlier and pulled her onto the top of a table with me. She looked kind of scared but I just danced with her up there.

"Cause I love to see you beam, beam, beam! Yes I do! Tell me what more can I say to make you see- that I do. It makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam. Yes it always makes my day!" I twirled the blonde girl around and she finally cracked a smile. I cheered in victory.

"Come on everybody! Smile, smile, smile! Fill my heart with sunshine, sunshine! All I really need's a smile, smile, smile from these happy friends of mine!" I happily sang while jumping off the table. Everyone started singing with me, and I led everyone outside to the soccer field.

"Yes the perfect gift for me, is a smile as wide as a mile, to make me happy as can be!" I chanted. "Come on and smile!" I shouted as I climbed to the top of the bleachers while everyone kept singing.

"Come on and smile!" I jumped up happily, causing me to trip and fall down the bleachers. Everyone laughed and disbanded. _Even if I was what they were laughing at, at least I made them all smile. _I saw Kukai, the soccer team star, walking with his close friend, Utau. I instantly hid myself.

"Hey Kukai, don't you think that Priscilla girl's kind of weird?" Utau stated nonchalantly while dribbling the soccer ball on her knees.

"Well, she seems to be super friendly," Kukai replied. I only walked away sadly. If only they knew the truth. I was so friendly with everybody, yet I was too scared to talk to the one object of my affection. I sighed.

"Why do I even bother being so friendly with people? Their friendships only last as long as my songs… If only I could truly dress in a way that would make people accept me," I sighed looking at my plain dressing. _If only I could dress like Utau. _She's the girl with the most style in school, but everyone knows she has the great potential to join any sports team she wanted. _If only they could see that I was a fashionista as well._ I only walked on, with my design book secure in my arms. _One day, I'll show people what style I've kept hidden from the world._ I walked to the fashion design room and decided to keep myself occupied until lunch was over.

Utau's P.O.V.

I watched Kukai as he stole the soccer ball from me with a challenging grin. I wished I could accept his challenge, but I couldn't possibly, I didn't have any skills in that area of expertise.

"I know what you're thinking Utau, and you've got to stop doubting yourself. You've got the skills it takes, just try!" Kukai commanded tossing me the soccer ball. I had a large urge to kick it, but I was held back by the fact that I'm not a very daring person. I sighed and waved goodbye to Kukai. He shook his head at me disappointedly and walked off with his soccer ball. I walked back into the school, passing by the school garden. I saw that one girl, Yaya, playing with animals in there. She looked like she was having a tough time. I wished I could just rush in there and help her, but I'm not good with animals in any way. I walked past the door to the garden.

"NOO! YAYA-CHAN DOESN'T LIKE TURTLE BITES!" I heard her yell. I ran back, to see Priscilla helping Yaya.

"Yaya-chan thanks you!" Yaya yelled hugging Priscilla. Priscilla smiled and patted Yaya on the head while walking out from the room. Priscilla looked at me for a moment and smiled, though I could see a slight bit of jealousy in her eyes. I wondered why. Then, I saw she was looking at my outfit. I was wearing a beautiful yellow sun dress; it must've made her feel drab in her t-shirt and jeans. I wanted to say something, but she just waved and walked off with her sketch book. I followed her as she walked to the fashion design room.

"Someday, I'll be as stylish as her," she stated closing the door behind her. What "her" was she talking about? I pondered asking her for a moment when I decided against it. _One day, I'll be daring enough to make friends, just like her._ I sighed and walked off to the gym, hoping that I'd be able to finally find the courage to shoot a basket.

Yaya's P.O.V.

I watched Prisca-chan walk out after helping me with the animals.

"You're all so cute! I wonder why you don't like Yaya-chan…" I pondered while I grabbed my backpack and walked away. _One day, I'll be able to take care of cute and cuddly animals…_ I sighed, passing by Utau, who was staring at the fashion design room. I walked by shrugging. I went outside to a swing.

"Yaya-chan wonders if she can ever make any animals like her…" I watched as a butterfly landed on my finger. I smiled happily, quickly taking my hand to my face. I apparently startled the butterfly, for it quickly flew away from me. I saw Kairi, one of the book-worms staring at me.

"Hi! Yaya-chan was wondering why you were staring at her," I stated. He didn't answer. His face only got really red and he ran away. "Wait!" I chased after him. He ran even faster. I was ready to go into full speed when I tripped over a tree root. Time seemed to freeze as I fell to the ground. I looked up with tears in my eyes to see him looking back at me with slight regret, and he just kept running.

"Why can't I be calmer and sweeter? Maybe then people would like me…" I sighed. I walked to the bathroom and saw Lulu Yamamato standing there and talking to herself.

"This stupid accent just scare all the other kids off…" Lulu whined while fixing her hair. I quirked an eyebrow at her before walking out.

"One day, I'll be honest with people, and they'll be able to see the real me…" she muttered as I closed the door behind me. _Ring! Ring!_ I quickly ran to my next class.

Third Person P.O.V.

The five girls all entered the classroom, wishing for a friendship to behold. They all sat down at their desks. The teacher coughed.

"Class, we have a new student today. Please welcome, Amu Hinamori," he stated nonchalantly. Amu panicked slightly. _What do I say? How am I supposed to make friends?_

"Sup." Amu stated quickly regretting it. _That's the best you could come up with?!_ She felt like hitting her head on a wall when everyone starting causing a commotion.

"She's so cool!"

"And spicy!" Amu sighed. This is just like how her old school was. No one knew her for who she really was. They only knew her stupid label. Amu sat down dejectedly. Priscilla waved at Amu and gave her a chocolate chip cookie that had 'Welcome' spelled out. Amu looked up at her for a moment and smiled. Priscilla smiled back and sat back down. Rima only glanced at Amu wondering if they could ever be friends. Utau and Lulu didn't notice her as they had their own worries running through their heads. Yaya was doodling animals in her notebook. It was only a matter of time before this normal day took a turn for the worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Pinkie Pie's P.O.V.

I was floating around in that weird swirly vortex when it shot me out into a courtyard. I saw lots of strange looking creatures walking around.

"Didn't Twilight say she turned into one of those?" I examined myself. "How come I don't look like one of them?" Suddenly, the aroma of chocolate chip cookies captivated me and drew me closer. I saw a short blonde girl and an average height black-haired girl talking.

"C'mon! You've got to smile! Doesn't everyone like cookies?" The blonde girl only nodded and nibbled on her cookie. I was about to pounce on those cookies when a voice stopped me.

_" One day, I'll make people smile just like her."_

"Huh?" I turned around and looked at the blonde girl who hadn't seemed to move. I shrugged and went back to my cookie hunt when a force pulled me backwards.

"NOOO! I WANT MY COOKIE!" I yelled as I was sucked backwards into the little blonde girl's heart.

Rarity's P.O.V.

The vortex I went through led to a soccer field. I fell into a puddle of mud.

"This is horrendous! And to think I just got my mane washed… It's really a pity…" I pouted shaking out the mud from my fur.  
"Come on and smile!" A girl shouted while jumping up and down causing her to trip down the bleachers.

"Poor thing," I stated as everyone laughed and walked away. An orange haired boy and blonde girl walked up, causing the black-haired girl to go and hide.

"Hey Kukai, don't you think that Priscilla girl's kind of weird?" The blonde girl stated nonchalantly while dribbling a soccer ball on her knees.

"Well, she seems to be super friendly," Kukai replied. I watched as the girl got up and walked away sadly. I followed her and noticed her fashion design sketchbook.

"Wow! She's got a wonderful taste in style! I wonder why she dresses so plainly," I said to myself.

_"One day, I'll show people what style I've kept hidden from the world."_ A voice sounded out around me. I was startled for a bit, and decided to keep following her. She helped a girl out with some animals, but before I knew it, I was being sucked into her heart. I thought I saw Fluttershy before I was sucked in, but it was too late for me to get a second glance.

Rainbow Dash's P.O.V.

I fell out on a soccer field where a blonde girl was talking with a guy. The girl started walking away from him. I decided to follow them out of curiosity. She went towards some sort of garden, and watched some black-haired girl help an orange-haired girl with her animals. When the black-haired girl left, I could've sworn I saw Rarity, but I must've been hallucinating. I know I wasn't imagining things when I heard Fluttershy scream. I couldn't tell where she was, but I was still drawn to this blonde girl. She seemed to be struggling with something.

_"One day, I'll be daring enough to make friends, just like her."_

"Where'd that come from?" I asked myself confused. Suddenly, a mysterious force pulled me towards her. I tried to fly in the opposite direction as fast as I could, but I was still pulled into her heart. I couldn't escape.

Fluttershy's P.O.V.

I fell into some sort of garden. I was happy to have found a place that was similar to my home, but I needed to find my friends.

"Hello?" I called out, "Is anybody there?" I heard footsteps and I instantly hid. An orange-haired girl stepped into the room. She quickly sat down and tried to play with the animals. I could see she had good intentions.

"Hi Mr. Bunny! Yaya wants to be your friend!" she stated hugging the rabbit. She put him back down and picked up a snapping turtle.

"Oh dear…" I muttered quickly flying over to try and help her.

"NOO! YAYA-CHAN DOESN'T LIKE TURTLE BITES!" she screamed. I wanted to help her so badly, but I myself was panicking.  
"Okay sweetie… You just need to calm down and act rationally," I tried to console her, but it seemed like she couldn't hear me. A black-haired girl came in and put the snapping turtle (still attached to the orange-haired girl, who I presume is Yaya) in a cold bowl of water. The turtle released her, and she was very grateful.

"Yaya-chan thanks you!" she saluted to the black-haired girl. The black-haired girl only waved and walked away.

_"One day, I'll be able to take care of cute and cuddly animals…"_

"AHHHH!" I shouted as I started getting pulled towards her. The bunny in the room tried to hold my hooves and help me, but to no avail. I was sucked into her heart, never to be seen again.

AppleJack's P.O.V.

I dropped into what seemed to be a field.

"None of these kids like kids with accents…" A blonde girl sighed. She walked into a bathroom, and I realized I really had to go so I decided to follow her. I did my business and came out to see her looking in the mirror.

"Why did I have to be born with a stupid accent? Why'd I have to be born to such a rich family? I'll never be like the other kids… This stupid accent just scares all of them off," she complained. I heard the door close as I looked to see who it could've been.

"One day, I'll be honest with people, and they'll be able to see the real me…" she said. I decided to go look for the others. I was drawn backwards against my will though. I was pulled into her heart, wondering why this had happened.

Twilight's P.O.V.

I was shot out into a hallway. There were humans walking around everywhere.

"What? Am I human again?" I checked my hooves that were still, well, hooves.

"Well, now I'm more confused than anything." There was a pink haired girl standing outside of a classroom. She started to walk in, and I decided to follow her in order to find some answers.

"Class, we have a new student today. Please welcome, Amu Hinamori," the teacher stated happily. Amu acted pretty cool, but I could tell she was very nervous. She sat down, eating a cookie one girl had given her and sighed.

_"One day, I'll understand what true friendship is, and I'll know what it's like to be a true friend." _I looked at her instantly knowing it was her who had thought that. I was about to leave and look for Sunset Shimmer when I was pulled into her heart. Without an explanation for this, I just let go and hoped everything would be alright.


	4. Chapter 4

Third Person P.O.V.

A bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Utau quickly ran to catch up with Kukai, seeing as he was the one giving her a ride to the mall.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you Utau?" Kukai asked.

"Yeah, I'm just window shopping... and you know very well that I'll be there for a while..." Utau murmured.

"Well, okay. Call me if you need a ride home..." Kukai said bidding Utau goodbye.

"Meet me out here in 2 hours Rima-chan."

"Hai mama," Rima replied. "Isn't she the 'Ice Queen'?" Utau shrugged and walked into the mall.

"Yuiki, do you really think you can handle these animals while I'm on break?"

"Yaya-chan can handle it!" Yaya saluted. Her coworker rolled her eyes at Yaya and walked out for her break. Yaya quickly ran up to the bunnies and smirked. "Yaya-chan knows you bunnies are probably bored being stuck in a cage, I'll let you out for a while," Yaya said opening the rabbit cage. She picked one up and pet it. "Someday, I'll be really good with animals, and then I'll start an animal shelter!" Yaya wasted no time in feeding all of the rabbits. A butler walked by and entered the store slightly surprised by the free-roaming hares.

"Ahem, young lady."

"Hhm?!" Yaya's head shot up towards the door.

"I was pondering if you might have a specimen exquisite enough for my mistress. She happens to be about your age," the butler stated. Yaya pondered for a moment, then lead the butler towards the turtle display. "I'm not completely sure she would like this..."

"Why not? Turtles are super fun! Especially if you give them sugar and ten race them against each other!" Yaya squealed happily.

"Are you sure glucose is the proper substance to fulfill these amphibians' dietary needs?"

"Yeah!" Yaya cheered. At this moment, Lulu walked inside the pet shop.

"Albert, you don't have to waste time trying to get me a pet," Lulu stated before seeing Yaya and hiding her face.

"My dear Lulu," Albert stated pulling Lulu towards Yaya, "this young lady has a fine variety of animals for you to select from." Yaya quickly got wide eyes and stared at Lulu.

"You have a butler?" Yaya asked.

"Yeah..." Lulu muttered.

"That...is...awesome!" Yaya squealed. Lulu only sighed.

_I don't want people to like me because I'm rich._

During this time, Amu was browsing the different stores in the mall. She saw a toy horse corral.  
"I should get this for Ami," Amu thought. She quickly spotted one of her classmates. _Isn't that the girl who gave me a cookie?_ She shrugged it off, and Priscilla also saw her. Priscilla waved and continued to browse through the many different stores. After a little hesitation, Priscilla sighed and decided to approach Amu.

"How was your first day?" Priscilla asked, slightly startling Amu, who wasn't expecting Priscilla to pop up right next to her.

"Good... I still don't know many people though..." Amu muttered. Priscilla observed Amu's downcast expression while tilting her head in curiosity. A light bulb flashed over Priscilla's head, and she grabbed it and shrugged before throwing it back to the light bulb cart.

"I know! Let's go get some ice cream together!" Priscilla cheered.

"Sure, but I need to get something for my sister first... WHAT?! 30 dollars?! I don't get another allowance for a week!" Amu shrieked. Priscilla suddenly felt something change within her, and there seemed to be a purple light coming from her heart. She suddenly felt more- generous. Priscilla grabbed her wallet and handed Amu a 20 and a 10 dollar bill. Amu only stared at it in disbelief.

"What? I can't take this! It's yours!" Amu stated.

"It's okay. You need it more," Priscilla smiled slightly confused at where this act of compassion came from.

"Thanks," Amu smiled paying for the horse corral for Ami. She suddenly felt like she actually had a friend.

Rima was in a comic book store, staring boredly at everything. Utau was also in the comic book store wondering if she could get Kukai a comic book about those dumb sports super heroes he liked. Utau secretly would've loved to be a superhero like that, but they were bold and confident, and they actually had superpowers. A TV was playing, and it showed Rima's favorite comedian. She turned her head vaguely interested until they did her favorite comedic execution.

"Bala-Balance!" Rima suddenly felt something come over her, and she suddenly started to giggle. Soon these giggles turned into boisterous laughter. Utau looked over and stared at Rima shocked that the 'Ice Queen' was bursting her guts laughing. What happened next is what shocked her most.

"BALA-BALANCE!" Rima shouted executing the move perfectly. Utau's mouth fell open. _No. Way._

Lulu stood at the pet shop counter, listening to Yaya blabbering on and on about how it must be awesome to have a butler. Lulu couldn't take it anymore.

"Just stop it," Lulu commanded. Yaya stopped and looked at her confused.

"What's wrong?" Lulu didn't want to say anything, so she just turned away and crossed her arms.

"Hmph." Yaya looked at Lulu and smirked. She knew exactly how to deal with this. She crept up behind Lulu and suddenly started to tickle her sides.

"Ahhh!" Lulu squealed while running away from Yaya.

"Tell Yaya why you don't want Yaya to know you have a butler!"

"NO!" While the two girls were running around the store, they accidentally knocked over some of the animal habitats. The animals all quickly scurried out of the store.

"This cannot possibly be good..." Albert muttered before walking out after some of the animals. Yaya quickly started to panic.

"Oh no... If Yaya-chan doesn't get those animals back, Yaya's gonna be fired!" Yaya panicked. Lulu also looked shocked, considering that it was partially her fault. "Yaya-chan is so fired!" Yaya muttered curling herself into a ball on the ground. Tears threatened to break from her eyes. Lulu sighed and patted Yaya on the head.

"Don't worry, I'll help you..." Lulu stated. Yaya instantly cheered up. She ran to grab a list of the animals.

"Okay! So we need to find the rabbits, turtles, snakes, and... spiders..." Yaya pondered.

"We've got to hope nobody else will spot them, it could start a big commotion," Lulu stated.

"What's this turtle doing in my purse?!" Someone screamed. Lulu and Yaya shared a glance before rushing off towards the sound of the yelling. Utau was staring into her purse, wondering how in the world a turtle got in there. She heard panting behind her. She turned to see Utau and Yaya behind her holding their knees with their hands. She picked the turtle out of her bag.

"I'm gonna guess this belongs to you," she stated. Yaya nodded still out of breathe. Utau handed the turtle to Lulu and gave the two girls a questioning glance. "So can you explain to me how this turtle got into my purse?"

"Well, Yaya was trying to tickle Lulu-chan, and we ended up knocking over some of the animal enclosures..." Yaya stated.

"And I'm going to guess you'll need a little help finding them, won't you?" Utau asked.

"Yes please!" Yaya pleaded. Utau sighed and smiled.

"Alright."

"Yay!" Yaya cheered, "Okay, so now, we need to find the poor little bunnies!"

"THEY'RE SO CUTE!" A girl's voice was heard shouting. They turned their heads to see a second grade girl holding all of the bunnies against her chest, and a little too tightly. Yaya quickly ran over and grabbed the rabbits from her seeing that if she held them any longer, they would all suffocate. The little girl quickly started to tear up.

"I... wanted... to pet the bunnies..." she wailed with tears running down her face. Yaya instantly felt bad, and she felt a change inside her. She handed the little girl one of the rabbits.

"You have to pet them gently. They need to be able to breathe while you hold them," Yaya told her. The little girl quickly smiled and pet the rabbit before handing it back to Yaya. Lulu stared at Yaya slightly confused.

"That was really kind of you Yaya," Lulu stated.

"Ehhh, Yaya just feels all fuzzy inside..." Yaya pondered before returning to how she was before. Rima happened to walk by and saw the animals in a wagon and raised an eyebrow at this before shrugging and walking on. Amu happened to be in a dressing room with Priscilla standing outside.

"Do I really have to try on all of these girly clothes?" Amu groaned.

"Yeah, why not?" Priscilla giggled throwing more and more clothes over the dressing room door. Rima walked into the clothing shop and seeing Priscilla approached her in curiosity.

"Who are you throwing those clothes to?" Rima asked. Priscilla saw her and smiled.

"Just Amu-chan. I saw her walking around the mall and decided to shop with her."

"Well, okay," Rima replied. She saw something creeping towards the dressing rooms. "Do you see that?" Priscilla turned her head and saw some small animals creeping towards Amu's dressing room.  
"W-What's that?" Priscilla stammered.

"AHHHHH!" Amu shouted. Priscilla and Rima shared a glance before running towards Amu's dressing room. The door was unlocked so they pushed it open. They saw Amu standing on top of the dressing room bench pointing at the ground. Priscilla and Rima looked down to see a very large tarantula staring back at them.

"AGGGHHHH! KILL IT!" Priscilla screamed before hopping up on another chair in terror. Rima only stared at it in horror as it started to crawl towards her. It reached her shoes. Priscilla started squeaking in fear again, and Rima was still frozen. The spider was started to ascend up Rima's shoe when a hand grabbed it.

"Gotcha!" Yaya cheered while putting the tarantula back into the wagon. Priscilla looked at Yaya in horror.

"How could you even touch that thing?!" Priscilla exclaimed.

"C'mon! They're actually pretty cute!" Yaya stated picking up the tarantula and holding it up to Priscilla's face. Priscilla screamed and backed away quickly. Amu had now come back down from the bench and walked up still slightly freaked out. Rima was still frozen. Lulu waved a hand in front of her face.

"Is she okay?" Lulu asked. Priscilla shrugged and poked Rima. Rima snapped out of it and quickly reacted.

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Rima shouted seeing that the tarantula was still alive. Utau walked in at this point and walked over to the rest of the girls.

"Who's been attacked by an animal now?" she asked. Rima glanced at Utau and got back down from her chair.

"Well, that leaves the snake!" Yaya cheered nonchalantly ignoring Utau's question. Amu turned white.

"Don't tell me there's a snake on the loose too..." Amu muttered.

"Yep! Yaya-chan needs to find all the animals before she gets fired!" Yaya exclaimed.

"I'll help!" Priscilla stated.

"So will I," Rima mumbled.

"Just make sure it doesn't get me..." Amu murmured.

"Yay!" Yaya cheered. They walked out of the store trying to find the snake.

"So how should we do this?" Amu asked after regaining her composure.

"We should split up," Lulu suggested. She saw something slimy on the hanging chandelier of the mall. Lulu's face was filled with shock before pointing at the snake hanging over the first floor. The others' faces were filled with shock also.

"How in the world are we gonna get over there?!" Priscilla exclaimed.

"I'm not doing it," Amu stated still creeped out by the snake. Utau starting walking towards the railing and wondered how they'd ever get that snake down. _Someone could probably swing off one of these decorations to get over there. But Amu's afraid of snakes, Lulu, Rima, and Priscilla don't look like they'd want to do it, and Yaya would probably break the chandelier. I could probably make it though..._ Utau suddenly stood up. She felt much more daring than ever and backed up from the railing a bit. _Here goes nothing. _She started to run towards the railing and jumped off of it. She grabbed onto one of the hanging decorations and quickly landed on the chandelier. She was confused why she had just done that, but she stopped thinking when she saw the snake staring straight at her. She grabbed it and it started squirming.

"ACK!" Utau shouted throwing the snake behind her. Luckily, Yaya caught it and put it in the wagon with the other animals. Utau quickly jumped back over to the railing, but she narrowly missed it. "AHH!" She was about to fall to the first floor, but a hand grabbed her. She looked up to see Amu holding her hand. Priscilla and Lulu quickly grabbed Lulu's other hand and pulled her back up. She smiled gratefully at them before Yaya shouted.

"OH NO! Yaya's coworker is gonna be back from her break in 5 minutes!" Yaya squealed.

"C'mon guys! Let's get going!" Priscilla stated grabbing the handle of the wagon and started walking.

"We'll never get there in time if we just walk," Lulu stated.

"What do you have in mind then?" Priscilla replied. Lulu pondered for a moment before whipping out her cell phone.

"Albert, can you get us some mall scooters?"

"Who's Albert?" Utau asked. Lulu was about to answer, but Yaya beat her to it.

"He's her BUTLER!" Yaya squealed in excitement. They all stared at Lulu and she had her hair covering her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Amu asked. Lulu looked away. She didn't want them to know what she was feeling. They barely even knew who she was. Yet, she felt like opening up to them. She felt a little more honest around them.

"I don't want people to like me because I'm rich," Lulu muttered. The others got a look of confusion on their faces.

"Why would we like you for your money?" Rima asked.

"In my old school, my only friends liked me because I could buy them things..."

"So? We like you cause you're nice! I mean c'mon! Just the fact you're helping to find these animals shows you have a good heart!" Priscilla spouted. Lulu smiled and turned to receive the scooters from her butler.

"When did he get here?" Amu asked.

"I always try to help Miss Lulu as soon as physically possible," Albert answered.

"Thank you." Lulu thanked him before hooking the wagon up to one of the scooters. The girls all hopped onto their scooters and quickly zipped through the mall, knocking over a few innocent pedestrians.

"Sorry!" Priscilla and Yaya chanted behind them. They quickly made it to the pet shop and put the animals back into their enclosures.

"Woo! We made it!" Yaya cheered.

"Did you, now?" Her coworker called from behind her. Yaya squeaked and jumped backwards. "I should tell boss about how you let all the animals loose!"

"Please don't! Yaya-chan brought them back!" Yaya pleaded.

"It's an infraction to our work code. It'll be good to be free from all of your whining..."

"NOOO!" Yaya started to cry. Her coworker paid no heed to this. Amu stood up and suddenly got angry. Nobody did this to her friends. _Is she even my friend? It doesn't matter. She needs my help. _Amu felt something like magic explode in her as she walked up to Yaya's coworker.

"You can't fire Yaya! She worked so hard to get the animals back!" Amu exclaimed.

"Yeah! She was so brave picking up that icky spider!" Priscilla joined in.

"She deserves to keep her job." Rima stated.

"Yeah," Utau said.

"It wasn't even her fault, I happened to walk in and I accidentally caused her to lose focus. The animals being lost is my fault too. I'll be happy to pay for any damages," Lulu replied.

"Ughh... You're all annoying. If I let Yuiki~san keep her job, will you leave me alone?" she asked. She didn't even get an answer before Yaya tackled her happily.

"THANK YOU! YAYA-CHAN THANKS YOU!" Yaya cheered.

"Get off of me and go home before I change my mind," her coworker muttered. Yaya nodded happily and walked out with the rest of the girls.

"Well, thanks for your guys' help," Yaya smiled. Rima's mom pulled up in her car and honked.

"Rima-chan!" Rima looked towards her mom and looked back at the rest of the girls.

"I guess I'll see you guys around..." Rima muttered before walking off to her mom. Amu's mom, Lulu's limo, and Yaya's dad came to pick them up. The three girls walked off together leaving Utau and Priscilla alone. Priscilla tensed up at the awkward tension.

"So, do you wanna walk home together?" Priscilla asked.

"Well..."

"Yo, Utau!" Kukai shouted from his car.

"Oh... I see..." Priscilla mumbled seeing Kukai.

"Yeah... I'll see you at school," Utau stated before getting into Kukai's car. Priscilla sighed and started to walk home. All the girls had only two thoughts on their minds though.

_Did I finally find friends?_

_Why did I act that way today?_


End file.
